


Warmth

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jyn wears Cassian's jacket, Post-Battle of Scarif, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn had grown accustomed to the frigidity of Hoth, but there are still things that can make her feel the cold again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #5 on tumblr

Jyn had gotten used to Hoth fairly quickly. While the others struggled to adjust to the bitterly cold climate, Jyn simply adapted. Years of having to survive on her own had taught her how best to acclimate herself, and also she wasn’t one to complain. She had definitely had it worse.

 

It certainly helped that Cassian was a source of warmth for her. They had continued to orbit each other after their harrowing escape from Scarif, never too far away from the other, like two planets caught in each other’s gravitational pull. It wasn’t something they wanted to define yet, but it was evident nonetheless. Raised eyebrows from Bodhi, mischievous grins from Chirrut, and rolled eyes from Baze, all told her they weren’t being very subtle. But Jyn held onto it, whatever it was. She couldn’t explain the warmth that would blossom in her chest at his presence.

 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise then, that when he left for a solo mission Hoth suddenly got very cold. And when he didn’t return after the allotted forty-eight hours the mission had been given, Hoth became downright frigid.

 

On the fourth day, with still no word, Jyn broke into Cassian’s room. He had offered it to her before he left, but Jyn had thought it would only be a couple days, so she decided to stay in her own room. As she stood in his room, amongst his things, she fought down the heavy feeling that had settled in her chest. She shivered as she tried to clear her mind of the horrible scenarios that were going through her head, the drawn look on Draven’s face when he had told her, Mon Mothma’s eyes unable to meet hers.

 

The wind howled terribly around the base, and she could hear them closing the blast doors. A storm was coming their way, and she knew if anyone returned now they would not be allowed into the base with the blast doors closed. The chattering of her teeth brought Jyn back to herself, and looking around for something to put on her eyes caught on Cassian’s blue parka, hanging on a hook beside the door. She had instant flashbacks to Jedha, to Cassian shooting the partisan who almost killed her, to Cassian coming back for her at Saw’s compound, when he could have left her there with no rebuke from the Alliance. She wrapped herself up in his parka, crawled into his bed and soon fell into a fitful sleep, punctuated as it was by nightmare scenarios in all the ways the mission could have gone bad.

 

Bodhi found her there the next morning, shaking her rather urgently to wake her. Jyn opened her eyes slowly, briefly wondering how Bodhi knew she was there, but the look in his eyes incited a panic in her heart.

 

“He’s back.” was all Bodhi could say, but his wide eyes and the twitch of his lips was enough to make Jyn jump up and break into a run, sprinting towards the hangar.

 

She pushed through the people who were starting to crowd around, caught a glimpse of Kaytoo supporting Cassian as they came down the ramp of the ship. Her heart was about to burst, but she almost fell to her knees at the sight of him. Kaytoo was supporting most of his weight, Cassian probably insisting that he could walk, but the blaster shot to his leg made it difficult for him to even stand. He had his arm pressed against his side, and Jyn could see the darkening patch on his jacket where blood had seeped through. His hair was dishevelled, his face caked in dirt and dried blood. Jyn forced herself on wobbly knees to his side, bringing his arm over her shoulder as she yelled for medics. Cassian turned his head to look at her, his eyes softening even through the pain he must have been feeling.

 

“Jyn, you’re here.” his voice was raw, ragged, laced with exhaustion and pain.

 

“I’m here, Cassian, you’re going to be alright.” she put a hand on his chest to steady him, even though her own heart was beating hard enough she thought it would explode out of her chest.

 

His lips quirked into a smile as he looked at her. “You’re wearing my jacket.”

 

Jyn looked down and realized she was still wearing his parka. She shrugged it off, and placed it over his shoulders. “Here, you need it more than I do right now.”

 

“Won’t you be cold?”

 

“I’m perfectly warm now, Cassian.” she settled into him, careful not to squeeze him too much because of his injuries. But he was alive, and she had her arms around him, and she couldn’t get enough of the warmth that radiated from his body despite the chill in the air. He gripped her shoulder with what little strength he had, his head settling against hers as they made their way to the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at hurt/comfort for these two. I love Cassian, I really do. I hated hurting him like this.


End file.
